El espiritu navideño
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: Un pequeño fic navideño de Gorillaz. Traducción de su servidora Miko nOn. Bastante peculiar según yo, pareja poco común.


El espiritu navideño 

Titulo original: The Christmas Spirit

Un pequeño fic navideño de Gorillaz. Traducción de su servidora Miko nOn. Bastante peculiar según yo, pareja poco común.

Romance, humor

Fiction Rated: T

**Advetencia:** Gorillaz son propiedad de Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett, este fic en propiedad de **TwiggerZimmer. **Las expresiones usadas aquí no son de mi pertenencia, yo solo traduzco.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Te deseamos felicidades, te deseamos felicidades, te deseamos felicidades y un Nuevo año feliz! Buenas cosas a ti, seas quien seas-AAAHH!"

Un ladrillo salió disparado por el aire, casi haciendo desaparecer la cabeza de una pequeña anciana. Los villancicos corrieron y se dispersaron.

"Heheheh… eso les enseñara a no venir a nuestro estudio con su basura navideña!" se rió Murdoc. Dramáticamente cerro la puerta de un golpe, se volteo y casi choca con un molesto 2D. "Demonios que estas haciendo, vigilando? Intentando sacar un sentimiento por mi conducta?. Ya se que es genial, y todo eso, pero lo siento, es solo para las chicas.

2D agito su cabeza vehementemente. "Murdoc, en verdad no deberías ser tan cruel con los villancicos. Ellos solo tratan de dar un poco de animo festivo." Apunto 2D "Bien, ellos no deberían venir a donde no se los llaman! Yo no celebro navidad de todas formas, no deberían venir por aquí." Murdoc se cruzo de brazos indignado. "Si no quieres que vengan, porque pusiste el cartel de "Bienvenidos Villancicos?" 

Murdoc sonrió maliciosamente. "Un poco de diversión. Solo un poco de diversión. Voy a practicar mi puntería. Noodle me dijo que si te lastimo hoy, ella no me regalara nada."

"Deberías ser bueno. Santa esta vigilando!" 2D miro alrededor como si esperara a ver a Santa escondido en algún rincón. Murdoc observo al cantante ojinegro por un momento antes de romper en risa. "Ahh, hahahahahahahahahaa! Woo, chico! Eso estuvo bueno! Santa vigilando? Haha! Me esperaba algo como esto de Noodle, pero no de ti. De verdad que eres un idiota, no? Cretino, que no sabes que no hay esa cosa de Santa? El no existe. Mierda, que tan crédulo eres? Esa palabra no esta en el diccionario siquiera. Deberías ir a revisar. Eh heheh. Woo, por un segundo pensé que me daría una aneurisma. Haha, heh. Woo." Murdoc se fue, todavía riendo para si, dejando a 2D en el garaje, al borde de las lagrimas. _No Santa? No puede ser verdad! Que hay de todos lo regalos? Todavía tengo el que dice "de Santa" que recibo cada año! Murdoc debió de mentirme! Iré a preguntarle a Noodle! _Con ese pensamiento, 2D corrió a la alcoba de Noodle para que le dijera que eso no era verdad. 

"Noodle! Noodle amor, Murdoc me dijo algo terrible! Dijo que Santa no es real!" exclamo 2D irrumpiendo en la habitación de Noodle.

La niña japonesa levanto la vista, con una caja que estaba envolviendo, sorprendida. "Um..." ella vacilo, mirando al regalo en su regazo y volviendo a 2D. "Bien, veras, Santa um" Ella no pudo pensar en alguna forma de decirle con delicadeza al ingenuo chico. A ella, su creencia en Santa le parecía dulce. Por años pretendió que uno de sus regalos venia de Santa escribiendo 'De Santa´ en la tarjeta. Parecía que eso se había acabado. Noodle suspiro rendida. "Lo siento, Stu. Santa Claus en un mito que vino de un tipo normal que llevaba regalos a los chicos hace mucho tiempo. No hay hombre alegre que baja por la chimenea cuando duermes. Supongo que es tiempo de que lo sepas." 

2D estaba devastado. "Pero que hay de mi camiseta de Hello Kinky del año pasado? La caja decía que venia de Santa!"

Noodle hizo círculos con sus dedos, demostrando que fue atrapada. "Yo te la regale" 

El corazón de 2D se partió en dos. Esto desmorono todo lo que el creía, todo por una pregunta. "Oh." Se quedo en silencio un momento. "Gracias entonces." Parpadeo y permaneció en la puerta unos segundos antes de dejar a Noodle con su regalo. Sus hombros cayeron y deambulo por el estudio.

No mucho después, 2D sintió una severa jaqueca viniendo y fue a la cocina por agua para tragar sus píldoras. Russel estaba allí, haciéndose un gran sándwich. Del estaba tirando el pastel de fruta del ultimo año. "Hey, D, porque la cara larga?" pregunto Russel mientras guardaba la mayonesa y el ketchup. 

"Me dio una jaqueca después de descubrir que todo lo que yo creía era una mentira" respondió. 2D se ponía malhumorado cada vez que sentía como le latía la cabeza.

Russel solo lo miro y sacudió su cabeza. "Estoy seguro de que no es tan malo, D. Anímate, casi en navidad!" 2D frunció mas el ceño mientras veía a su inconsciente compañero irse con su sándwich de siete capas.

"Aw, 2D, que paso?" Del si parecía de verdad preocupado. Floto por el cuarto tomando los analgésicos y el vaso con agua para triste chico en la mesa. Del se había acostumbrado a la alegría constante de 2D durante todos esos años. El amaba su inocencia y esos momentos que actuaba como niño. El gran fantasma odiaba verlo disgustado. Era ahora la misión de Del subir el animo de 2D.

"No hay Santa. Murdoc me lo dijo. Noodle lo confirmo." 2D suspiro y se dejo caer a una silla, su espíritu roto.

Del se lamento por el peliazul. Casi deseaba que a 2D se lo hubieran dicho cuando era joven. Pero aparentemente todos amaban el inocente entusiasmo de 2D sobre Santa, como para decirle la verdad. Todos excepto Murdoc. Del tendría que hablar con ese imbecil después. Ahora estaba concentrado ayudando a 2D. Primero, era necesario deshacerse del maldito dolor de cabeza.

"Aqui tienes tus pildoras hombre." Del estaba agradecido de poder hacerce tangible cuando lo necesitaba. Pero tristemente pensó que no podía sentir nada a menos que recurriera a la posesión de un cuerpo. 

2D tomo agradecido las pildoras y el vaso. "Gracias" fue su corta respuesta antes de tomarse tres píldoras rojas y beber el agua. Gentilmente Del acaricio el cabello del cantante preguntándose como se sentiría. _Apuesto a que es suave cuando se le va el gel. Supongo que no importa desde que ya no puedo sentir nada. _Del suspiro mentalmente y empezó a masajear la alborotada cabeza. Esperaba que no estuviera usando mucha presión. Lo ultimo que quería era romper accidentalmente el cráneo de 2D. La pasaría muy mal explicándoselo a Russel sin hablar del exorcismo. Justo cuando estaba por detenerse, 2D reacciono al toque.

"Mmm… se siente bien" dijo 2D suavemente cerrando los ojos. Del sonrió, feliz de poder calmar el dolor del chico. Cuando el ceño fruncido de 2D se fue, Del decidió hablar. 

"Entonces porque estos cosa de Santa te hizo pensar que todo lo que creías era mentira?" pregunto. Del, dudoso, bajo sus manos hasta los hombros de 2D

"Bueno, siempre dije, desde que puedo recordar, que había un Santa. Venia cada navidad y dejaba regalos. Era eso lo que decía. Cuando vivía con mi tío, solo recibía trozos de carbón. Mi tío decía que era porque había sido malo. Ahora se que era porque mi tío no quería gastar dinero ni nada en mi. El nunca me pago cuando trabaje para el ni siquiera. Decía que tenia que trabajar para mantenerme. Era demasiado ingenuo para darme cuenta que solo me usaba. Murdoc dice que ni siquiera esta en el diccionario. Debería creerle? Huh." 2D restregó sus manos en frustración.

Del continuo masajeando los hombres de 2D y frunció el ceño detrás de la alborotada cabeza. _Cuantos bastardos han tomado ventaja de este chico? El es demasiado dulce para su propio bien. Debería salir a cazar al maldito tío y mostrarle un par de cosas. Pero eso no ayudaría a 2D. Necesito encontrar la forma de devolverlo a como era antes. Esta actitud de todo-odio-y-angustia no va con el. Especialmente en estas fiestas. Santo no es importante de todo esto. Solo debo demostrárselo._

"Tu tío era un bastardo y si llego a verlo, yo posesionare su trasero y lo haré saltar de un puente. De todas formas ya es agua bajo un puente hombre. Solo porque mintió y lastimo no significa que los demás también. Algunos mienten para no herir a otros. Talvez no siempre termine bien, pero la intención era buena. Noodle te dio esos regalos para que no te sintieras mal. Somos tus compañeros, y mas importante, tus amigos. Te queremos."

2D se encogió de hombres débilmente. "Yo también los quiero." Puso su mano sobre la de Del y le dio un pequeño apretón. Del deseo al menos poder sentir el tacto de su mano en la suya. "Pero me siento un poco estúpido. Quise creer que había algo de magia en el mundo. Aparentemente no la hay."

"Eso no es verdad! Hay magia alrededor tuyo. La naturaleza es magia. Hay magia en una sonrisa. El amor es magia." Del paro de masajear los hombros de 2D. De repente se sintió un poco incomodo.

El cantante sonrió y abrió sus vacíos ojos."No sabia que eras tan romántico Del."

"Si, bueno, solía tener muchas mujeres en mis tiempos."

"Ah," 2D se detuvo. "Mujeres." La sonrisa desapareció y cerro los ojos de nuevo. Del no lo noto y empezó a masajearle la espalda.

"Crees en fantasmas no?"

"Claro. Tu eres uno. Si no creyera en ellos, no podría creer en ti." 2D giro su cabeza para ver a Del mientras lo decía.

"Y soy real. Asi que eso desbarata tu pequeña teoría de todo lo que creías era mentira. No te preocupes por este asunto de Santa. Recibir regalos es solo una pequeña parte de la festividad y no todo el mundo lo celebra. Murdoc no lo hace, pero sigue teniendo regalos, el codicioso bastardo. Igual es mas importante dar. Y estar con quien quieres. Es por eso que disfruto mas de estas navidades. No e viso a mi familia en años, pero ustedes son mi familia ahora. Maldición, mas que familia para mi, hombre."

2D se pregunto si Del se referia a toda la banda o solo a el con eso de mas que amigos. Su cerebro no podia procesar la información, sin embargo, su cuerpo empezaba a sentir los efectos de la noche. El masaje le sento muy bien. Sentia ganas de dormir. "Eres muy bueno con tus manos. Seducías gente con eso a menudo?" 

Del se detuvo por completo. Si hubiera estado vivo, se habría puesto rojo justo ahora. "Uh, creo que ya es hora de que descanses tus ojos. Mañana será navidad, después de todo." Dijo cambiando el tema.

"Ok" Del agradeció la poca atención de 2D, el cantante se levanto de la mesa y se estiro un poco antes de verse. Ojos negros encontraron a los blancos mientras se miraban el uno al otro.

Del siempre tuvo sentimientos hacia el chico que tendía a parecer mas una chica. Una chica con cejas gruesas y sin pecho, pero aun así femenina. _Si estuviera vivo, las cosas serian diferentes. Tomaría a 2D esta noche. En frente a la chimenea y el falso árbol de navidad. Lo haría gritar como nunca lo había echo. _Una vez mas, Del sintió que se habría sonrojado si pudiera._ Cual es mi problema esta noche? Pensé que los fantasmas no tenían necesidades sexuales, pero creo que me equivoque. Como si estuviera vivo. Oh, si solo pudiera vivir todavía. Yo podría incluso tenerlo aquí en la mesa. Pero esto seria muy complicado. Quien quiere una relación con alguien que esta muerto? No quisiera arruinar su vida mas de lo que ya esta. No seria capaz de sentir nada de cualquier forma, seria una tortura para mi._

"Gracias Del." 2D le sonrió. "Parece que sabes como hacerme sentir bien de nuevo."

"Cuando quieras 2D." Del extendió su mano para acariciar la mejilla del chico, pero lo cambio por despeinar sus cabellos azules. Se volvió y dirigió a la puerta para regresar a la cabeza de Russel por esta noche.

Justo cuando estaba bajo el marco de la misma, 2D lo llamo."Mira arriba!" 2D sonrió travieso al ponerse al lado del fantasma.

Colgado en la marco de la puerta había una ramita de muerdago. Noodle debió de haberlo puesto con las otras decoraciones. "Talvez pueda hacerte sentir bien a ti también" 2D se le puso al lado y cerro sus ojos. Sus labios suavemente presionaron sobre los frios de Del. _Deseo poder darle calidez, solo un poco._

Del no reacciono al principio. Sintió una punzada de dolor en su alma al no ser capaz de sentir los labios de 2D, aunque sabia que estaba siendo besado. Deseo, por cualquier cosa en el mundo, que en ese momento pudiera sentir a 2D. Y de pronto, de alguna forma lo hizo. Del pudo sentir el cálido toque de su lengua pasando a lo largo de su labio inferior. El pudo sentir eso.

Del no pregunto como sucedió esta maravillosa sensación mientras empezaba corresponder al beso, un poco tímido al principio. La boca de 2D era suave, cálida y acogedora. Sabia a jengibre y agua. Deslizo su lengua dentro de la boca de 2D, disfrutando de la interesante sensación que le daba el hueco en donde solían estar dos dientes alguna vez. Del comprendió que no era el único besador experto en el cuarto. El peliazul empezó a chupar gentilmente con su lengua, enviando escalofríos a trabes de su todo su cuerpo. _No se como estoy sintiendo esto, pero, oh, ojala nunca acabe._

2D sonrió en el beso. Era tan diferente a cualquier otro beso que hubiera sentido. Los labios de Del y su boca no eran muy fríos, pero cálido e invitante. No sentía la carne o humedad, en su lugar se sintió como seda y pura sensación. Nunca supo que besar a un hombre podía sentirse tan increíblemente maravilloso. Maldición, nunca pensó que besar a un fantasma se sentirá de esta manera también.

Ambos sintieron como si este fuera su primer y verdadero beso. Era pura alma, honesto, abierto.

2D fue el primero en romper el beso. Los ojos de Del permanecían cerrados y su boca continuaba en movimientos de beso, esperando continuar. 2D soltó una risita, devolviendo a Del a la realidad. Los dos se miraron el uno al otro por lo que podía ser una eternidad, tantos pensamientos entre ellos. Un reloj en alguna parte del estudio sonó la medianoche.

"Feliz navidad" 2D dijo antes de pasar al lado del aun atónito fantasma. Mantuvo su sonrisa hueca mientras iba sin prisa de vuelta a su cuarto en el carpark. Esta seria una maravillosa navidad después de todo. 

Del estuvo en el marco de la puerta por unos minutos, repasando lo que acababa de suceder. _Espera un minuto. El me beso y yo de alguna manera tuve la habilidad de sentirlo besándome, y solo voy a dejarlo ir a la cama solo? Oh, demonios no! _

Y con ese pensamiento, Del rápidamente se encamino a la habitación de cierto cantante. 

---------------------------------

En la mañana de navidad, o mas bien tirando para la tarde desde que todos en Kong dormían, la mayor parte de la banda se sentó alrededor del falso árbol, preguntando en donde podría estar el perdido cantante.

"Yo quiero abrir mi maldito regalo AHORA!" grito Murdoc. Sus negras y rojas uñas ya estaban por romper el coloreado y alegre papel.

Noodle sacudió su cabeza. "Tenemos que esperar a Stu. El no usualmente llega tarde a abrir los presentes. No esta aquí por tu culpa. Arruinaste la navidad para el!"

Murdoc tosió. "Tenia que saberlo en algún momento para ser normal como el resto de nosotros y no creer en cuentos de hadas. Yo no celebro navidad y un así estoy despierto por ustedes. Solo estoy aquí por las cosas. Y no necesito que este aquí, puede abrir sus porquerías cuando quiera."

"Iré por el. No abras tus regalos hasta que yo vuelva!" le advirtió Noodle, sacudiendo su dedo amenazadoramente al satanista.

"Si, si, lo que sea." Tan pronto como la pequeña niña japonesa salió de la vista, el rompió y abrió su presente. Era un sombrero con pajitas pegadas para poner botellas de cerveza. "Pondré mis botellas de vodka esta noche!" sonrió.

Russel solo suspiro y agito la cabeza. "Alcohólico" 

-------------------------

Noodle llego al cuarto de 2D, en el carpark, y toco suavemente a la puerta. Cuando no recibió respuesta, ella abrió y miro adentro, esperando ver a 2D despatarrado en su cama durmiendo. En vez de eso, vio a Del en la larga cama, medio cubierto en sabanas fucsias. Parecía dormir, si es que los fantasmas pueden hacerlo. Su brazo estaba cubriendo posesivamente a 2D, quien estaba también medio cubierto por las sabanas.

Noodle sonrió y decidió dejar tranquilos a los dos. Encontrar a dos compañeros desnudos en la cama juntos no era lo que esperaba, pero ella no perturbaría su pacifico sueño.

Cuando retorno a la sala con el resto de su banda, Murdoc ya estaba bebiendo vodka de su nuevo sombrero. A ella no lo regaño por su impaciencia.

"Entonces que le paso al cretino, perdiéndose los regalos que usualmente le emocionan?" le pregunto Murdoc, dando un sonoro sorbido.

"Oh, el ya parece haber encontrado el espíritu navideño." Responde con una cómplice sonrisa. 

"Eh?" Murdoc y Russel agrandaron los ojos simultáneamente. Noodle solo rió, sin esperar a explicar.

Ella estaba feliz de que 2D y Del finalmente consiguieran o que realmente querían para Navidad. Murdoc y Russel podrían permanecer sin dar indicio de su sorpresa si lo desearan.

Fin

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y bien.

Me pareció interesante, y en cierto sentido tierno... ya se estoy loca ¬¬

Pero no me importa, soy como soy y me gusta n-n

Envíen sus comentarios.

Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo.

Y Feliz Cumpleaños al que cumpla por estas fechas XD

Kakushi Miko.


End file.
